


Hopeless

by blinderror



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depression, Gen, Suicide, sorry - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinderror/pseuds/blinderror
Summary: She knew rejection hurt, but never this much.





	Hopeless

[Marinette's pov]

Today was supposed to be it. The day she won over the boy of her dreams, not the day she lost all hope in everything. 

It started off as any other day. Wake up late, get ready, grab a croissant, and run to class. When she got to class though things were... _ off. _

"S-sorry for being late Miss Bustier, I-" I had said before getting cut off.

"Don't worry about it Marinette just get to your seat." Miss Bustier had answered me, I silently obliged and began to walk to my seat when I realized that I didn't have one. Or better stated, Lila was in her seat.

"Umm.. Lila you're kinda in my seat" I said as calmly as possible. Lila simply looked at me and gave me her sickening smile.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Marinette. I guess they forgot to tell you, but Alya wanted to sit together and I thought you wouldn't mind so-" I cut her off shaking my head not even looking towards Alya and instead heading to the back of the class, alone.

_ Don't let them get to you, you need to stay positive for when you confess to Adrien later. _ I thought to myself before snapping my attention to the class. 

Lunch came by pretty quick and things took a turn for the worse there. As I went to sit down after grabbing some lunch Kim and Alix approached me.

"Wow Marinette, I can't believe you." Started Alix with Kim continuing. "You're such a brat you know? I can't believe you did that to Lila."

"I'm not following what did I do?" I said my eyes shifting from one to the other. "You threatened Lila!" shouted Alya from the other table. I looked up at her shockingly.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted standing up, but nobody listened. They kept shouting that I was a terrible person for what I (didn't) do. I ran out of the cafeteria when I felt tears well up in my eyes. I ran until I bumped into someone. _ Adrien. _

"Marinette are you alright?!" Adrien asked me worriedly holding me by my shoulders as the tears started pooling from my eyes.

"It's nothing" I chocked out as my body trembled. 

"Don't lie to me please.. I want to help" he pleaded.

I gasped for air as I thought of what I'd say next.

"I- I like you!" the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think twice. My eyes widened as Adrien loosened his hold on me.

"Mari.. I- listen I'm in love with ladybug but-" I ran before he could finish.

_ Why? Why me? Why does he like her? Why does nobody want me? What did I do wrong? _

I burst into the bakery hoping to run in my parent's loving arms but they weren't there.

_ The baking competition. _

I went into my room, and held my trap door shut with the filled boxes I had in the corner of my room. My eyes wandered over to the anti-depressants I had been prescribed years ago when Chloe's bullying led me down a dark path. 

"Marinette you need to calm down you can attract an akuma! If Ladybug gets akumatized no one will be able to purify your akuma!" Tikki shrieked at me.

_ I can't even let out my feelings to Tikki anymore can I? _

Without saying anything in response, I took of my earrings and put them back in the box leaving a note next to it.

'_ Find a more worthy Ladybug _'

Rummaging through my sewing supplies I grabbed a needle and pierced my skin multiple times till my arms were filled. 

_ One for every classmate that never considered my side, three for leaving Chat and my parents, and one for abandoning Tikki. _

Then I grabbed the antidepressants mixed them with my sleeping pills and took them all at once. I was out before I knew it.

[General pov]

Shortly after class ended, Adrien grabbed Marinette's things that she left behind, transformed, and went over to her bakery.

Knocking on her trap door hoping she wasn't completely devastated over his rejection. He stood there for 10 minutes before going to her window to see if she was there. What he saw would haunt the rest of his days. Her body limp on the floor, with blood covering her arms, and pills and their bottles spilling the floor.

_ Nononononononono _ he cried out before breaking in through her window and running to her. He felt her pulse point and nothing. Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed her and ran off to the nearest hospital. Shortly after she was declared dead from overdose. His world crumbled and the guilt he felt was overwhelming.

_ My fault _ he chanted as he went home. He didn't eat or speak to anyone. He missed school the next day and went back to her house. Her parents were alerted yesterday but due to delays weren't able to catch a flight that day. He aimlessly wandered her room as memories of the two of them flooded his brain. He caught sight of her miraculous box and the note next to it.

'_ Find a more worthy Ladybug _'

_ No, this can't be.. the world wouldn't be this cruel. No. Nononononononono. _

He collapsed to his knees and cried till he was all out of tears. The next day he was forced to go to school and when he walked in the atmosphere was depressing. _ They must know _ he thought. He eventually found out the real reason she was crying that say. They said horrible things about her and he was all she had. _ He failed her _ just like they did. 

Eventually Lila was exposed and everyone turned against her blaming her for their dear friend's suicide. She ended up transferring schools. Chat Noir had also made an appearance and told Paris about Ladybug being dead and that she would be forever remembered as a brave hero. One that the world would remember as _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _.

**Author's Note:**

> this a pure vent fic. I've been feeling down lately and decided to write out my feelings.


End file.
